Fakta
by Aya Harukawa
Summary: Faktanya gadis itu selalu bersamanya, walau seperti apapun keadaanya. Ya, gadis itu selalu bersamanya..  Mind to RnR?


**Fakta**

**Warning : AU, Sedikit OOC. Typo as always. Very oneshot fic **

**Genre : Romance / Little bit humor**

**Rate : T**

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Dedicated for my friend Nate na River and Fuzumaki, thanks for helped me before :3**

* * *

><p>"Aku harus bergegas!" bisik Sakura pada dirinya sendiri. Kemudian berlari secepat mungkin.<p>

"Dan harus hati-hati agar kejadian kemarin tidak terulang lagi!" katanya lagi saat melihat persimpangan dengan jalan yang sedikit licin karena ia memakai sepatu seperti itu. Ditambah ia sedang berlari.

Faktanya Sakura tetap jatuh juga di persimpangan itu walau ia sudah berhati-hati.

"Arghh!" Sakura mengomel dengan pelan lalu mencoba membersihkan gaunnya. Percuma, bagian gaun yang kotor itu harus dicuci. Bukan hanya dikibas-kibaskan seperti itu.

Ia kembali menatap jam tangannya, kemudian iris _emerald _itu membulat secara sempurna.

"Sial! Jamnya mati!" teriaknya kaget. Perempuan itu segera mengangkat gaunnya setinggi lutut lalu lari mengejar kereta.

Sementara itu, seorang laki-laki tengah mengomel dan mengumpat sedikit di tempat janjian mereka. Mengingat ia tidak suka menunggu, apalagi yang terlalu lama seperti ini. Sasuke kembali memelototi arloji miliknya. Memastikan bahwa ia tidak datang terlalu cepat. Agak memalukan memberitahu Sakura bahwa dia sangat menunggu-nunggu hari ini. Ia hanya akan menghancurkan _image_ Uchiha jika ia berkelakuan seperti Naruto. Ia hanya perlu bersikap tenang. Layaknya pemuda yang bermarga Uchiha.

"Dia tidak datang," batin Sasuke pelan. Terdengar jelas di nadanya bahwa ia sangat, sangat kecewa.

"Dia tidak datang. Sebaiknya aku pulang saja," batin Sasuke sekali lagi setelah memelototi arlojinya untuk yang ke-20 kalinya.

Ternyata faktanya, ia malah terus menunggu perempuan itu. Walau ia sudah mengatakan akan menyerah. Ia terus menunggu, meski dari mulutnya selalu terdengar kata-kata, "dia tidak datang."

Faktanya perempuan bergaun putih dengan sedikit bercak kecoklatan di bagian rendanya itu tetap datang walau ia sedikit terlambat. Ralat, amat sangat terlambat. Hingga hampir membuat pemuda itu merasakan patah hati untuk yang pertama kalinya.

Dan ia tetap menampilkan senyum terbaiknya walau lelaki dihadapannya tengah menatap kesal padanya.

"Kau terlambat 1 jam!" cetus Sasuke dengan kesalnya. Tanpa sadar memperlihatkan sisi lain dirinya.

Sakura menggaruk kepalanya dan tertawa garing. Sasuke masih menatapnya, membuatnya jengah.

"Maaf," kata perempuan berambut _pink_ itu. Terdengar sangat menyesal. "Jam tanganku mati. Dan aku baru menyadarinya. Makanya aku sedikit terlambat."

"Sudahlah, Sakura," kata Sasuke datar, kembali pada sifat aslinya.

"Kita sudah terlambat," kata Sasuke pelan sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya, "untuk menikah. Mereka sudah tutup."

Gadis itu menunduk dalam-dalam. Hingga Sasuke merasa harus memeluk gadis itu untuk menenangkannya ketika bahu itu mulai bergetar. Sasuke hanya menghembuskan napas pelan. Kemudian menutup matanya. Ia pun merasa sangat kecewa. Dengan kejadian ini.

"Maaf," kata gadis itu lagi.

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke pelan, membuat gadis itu mendongak dengan mata yang sedikit berair.

"Bagaimana kalau kita menikah bulan depan? Akan kudaftarkan ulang. Pernikahan kita."

Tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut gadis itu. Ia hanya memeluk calon suaminya dengan erat, hingga pemuda itu merasa sedikit sesak napas.

"Akan kupastikan jam tanganku tidak mati lagi," ucap Sakura.

Dengan tersenyum lembut, Sasuke menatap gadisnya. "Saat hari itu tiba. Aku yang akan menjemputmu."

Semburat merah muda terlihat samar pada pipi gadis itu. "Sasuke," panggilnya.

"Hn?" gumam pemuda itu dengan nada bertanya.

"Pastikan bulan depan kau sudah mendapat restu ayahku. Aku tidak mau menikah diam-diam seperti ini," bisik Sakura pelan.

Sasuke terkekeh mendengarnya hingga Sakura harus menggembungkan pipinya untuk memberitahu pria itu bahwa dirinya kesal.

Kemudia ia menghentikan tawanya. Tangannya mengacak pelan rambut _pink _itu. "Tentu saja, Sakura. Kini aku sudah mendapat pekerjaan."

"Benarkah? Pekerjaan apa?"

Sasuke mengangguk sebelum menjawab pertanyaan kedua. "Aku menjadi tukang sapu jalanan."

.  
>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

_Krik.. Krik.._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke!" bentak Sakura pelan dan sangat _shock_. Bagaimana mungkin lulusan Amerika jadi tukang sapu jalanan? Bagaimana bisa? Oh, hidup memang tidak adil. Sakura meratapi masa depannya.

Ia mengusap _tuxedo _yang dipakai oleh Sasuke. "Walau begitu. Aku tetap bersamamu," ujar Sakura pelan.

"Pffttt," terdengar sebuah suara tawa yang ditahan.

Sakura menatap Sasuke yang wajahnya kini sudah menjadi semerah tomat, buah kesukaan pria itu.

"Aku bercanda Sakura. Kau tidak benar-benar aku bekerja sebagai tukang sapu kan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ah, ta-tapi," gadis itu kelabakan. Ia benar-benar menyangka Sasuke-nya akan menjadi tukang sapu. Seorang Uchiha jarang berbohong. Itu menurutnya.

"Tidak ada salahnya menggodamu, dan berlaku sedikit OOC itu menyenangkan," kata Sasuke sambil memegang tangan Sakura.

"I-itu tidak menyenangkan, Sasuke-kun!" teriak gadis itu, sedikit malu.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum melihatnya. Ia menatap langit.

"Faktanya, kau tetap bersamaku. Walau apapun keadaanku kan?" tanya Sasuke pada Sakura yang sukses membuat gadis itu `memerah` lagi.

* * *

><p>FIN<p>

A/N : Jelek ya? Aneh?

maaf kalau gak sesuai harapan. *nunduk* Ini cerita awalnya Sasuke sama Sakura mau kawin lari karena gak direstui bapaknya Sakura *penjelasan kalau masih ada yang bingung*

Buat Nate sama Fuzumaki, jangan anggap Aya aneh karena menulis dengan genre romance! *malu*

At least, makasih kepada semua yang udah mau baca fic gaje ini. Berminat memberikan ripiu?


End file.
